for her sake
by kitfreaks
Summary: after the fight is over Sesshomaru pays his brother a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Inuyasha, would have fun with sesshomaru if i did

In the end they surprised everyone, even themselves. The two sons of the Inu no Taisho finally put aside their differences to defeat Naraku. Alone each was formidable, but together they proved unbeatable. A force even their father would have feared. Finally the dark hanyou was dead.

Peace returned to the land.

Miroku confirmed the wind tunnel was really gone and asked sango to marry him. (She agreed).

Kagome healed the shikon no tama.

And Inuyasha offered Sesshomaru his hand in friendship and brotherhood.

Sesshomaru gazed at his half brother's offered hand, and everything it symbolized, with his usual impassive stare, turned his back and left without a word.

Inuyasha stood in that field of carnage and watched his only family leave him behind, then with a dejected sigh he turned to his friends; "come on we should return to Kaede's village."

* * *

Two years later

Shippo had become a fairly competent hunter, and was feared in the world of things smaller than rabbits. He sat with the gang near the edge of the village, as they complimented his latest kill (poor squirrel never knew what hit it).

Inuyasha suddenly tensed and jumped to his feet his hand on tetsusaiga, his eyes on the forest. He cold barely believe his nose, as he picked up the scent he had not come across since the day Naraku died. Sesshomaru.

He melted out of the forest with his usual liquid grace. His appearance was unchanged, still dressed in immaculate white and still beautiful. He carried a small bundle in his arm.

"What the hell do you want"?

In response the pale demon looked down at the small bundle he carried, and moved. To late they remembered his godlike speed. They had never actually seen Sesshomaru running but they had seen him arrive lots of times, usually before they realized he had moved. He now stood close enough that he could have reached out and poked his brother in the forehead, or chopped his head off. Instead he lowered his arm to reveal the bundle he carried. Inuyasha gasped as he gazed at the tiny face of the infant demon his brother carried.

"This is my daughter."

* * *

my christmas gift to you all. I know where this is going to go so it will be updated quite soon, unlike everythig else i do. Merry Christmas, don't do anything i wouldn't do, and read and review, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"This is my daughter." 

For once in his life Inuyasha was speechless. After everything that had happened between the two of them, Sesshomaru had returned to the area just to introduce him to his niece.

It was Kagome who regained her wits first, to ask: "What is her name?"

The demon lord of the west gazed down at his daughter again before he answered. "Hyzenthlay."

Kagome stepped forward with a smile "May I hold her?"

Sesshomaru nodded and carefully deposited his pup into the miko's arms.

Kagome smiled at the sleeping child. "She's beautiful."

"You can't tell at the moment, but she has her mothers eyes."

Inuyasha finally regained his wits and asked "Who is the mother?"

"No one you know… "

Anything else he was going to say was forestalled by the arrival of a young woman riding a two-headed dragon. She barely stopped the creature before leaping off it's back and practically dancing over to them, talking nonstop;

"Don't give me that look, my lord, there is nothing wrong with the way I ride. Oh did you show them little Hyza? What did they think of her? I think she is the cutest little baby in the world. Oh my gosh, look at those…" Like so many women before her, she had discovered Inuyasha's ears.

"Rin let him go."

"yes my lord." She backed up to stand next to Sesshomaru, allowing them to get a good look at her for the first time. She had been 10 years old when the long battle with Naraku had finally ended, but Sesshomaru had kept her clear of the fighting and they had rarely seen her. Rin was well on her way to becoming a heartthrob. Given another couple of years to grow, she would be absolutely stunning. She was dressed similar to a ninja, clothes that were easy to move and fight in. Her long black hair was tied loosely back, and a katana was at her hip, she wore it with the easy confidence of someone who new how to use it. She would have been quite fearsome had her outfit not been pale pink and covered in sakura flowers. On her face was the same happy smile she had always been known for. Suddenly she spun, ran to the dragon and began leading it away. "I'm going to get Ah and Un a drink, be right back."

Little Hyzenthlay woke up then, and Sesshomaru took her back from Kagome. Kaede called that dinner was prepared and Kagome invited Rin and Sesshomaru to eat with them. Sesshomaru declined and vanished somewhere with his daughter, while Rin joined Inuyasha and company at their meal.

I got that name from the book watership down, I thought It sounded so cool


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner with Rin was an education. Especially if one happened to be interested in Sesshomaru's day to day life. Before the meal was over they learned, among other things, that his mate was a bitch named from the mainland named Chi'ana, he preferred to sleep on his back, he had a tattoo on his right shoulder, he didn't like miso soup, he was painfully obsessive about keeping his fur clean and it was a bloody good thing he had had a daughter because neither he or his mate had been able to come up with a boys name. She also confirmed their suspicions that Sesshomaru had returned to the area to do more than just show off his daughter but she refused to say what he intended. Her monologue ended then. She finished her stew, murmured thanks for the meal, and sat back with a yawn.

The night passed peacefully. The next morning was conspicuous only in the fact that the two sons of the dog lord were within a mile of each other and nothing happened.

They found Sesshomaru in a meadow near the village. He was sitting against a tree and watching his daughter pounce at grasshoppers. From their extended conversation with Rin the previous night they knew that Sesshomaru's tolerance for people admiring his daughter knew no bounds. All it took was a smile at his daughter and the Taiyoukai, accepted their presence.

They had been watching her for a few minutes before Hyzenthlay noticed them, She gave a startled gasp and fled to the safety of her fathers lap. In the process proving beyond doubt that she was her fathers daughter. She had inherited his speed. Already she was fast enough that they had lost track of her movement when she ran to her daddy.

Sesshomaru had mentioned her eyes the previous day, but Hyzenthlay had been asleep at the time so they hadn't been able to see what he was talking about. Now that she was awake they saw that her large eyes were a striking blue grey, like the sea in a storm. Also unusual was the fact that the pup couldn't have been much more than a year old but she had apparently mastered the transformation to humanoid form. When Miroku mentioned this to Sesshomaru, he answered "She hasn't, I am helping her."

After that they left him alone for the rest of the day. Rin joined them for most of the day but other than that it was business as usual.

The next day Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found and Rin was carting Hyzenthlay around with her. When Kagome asked where he was Rin answered vaguely, that he needed to do something.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha was falling in love. He had been dying of curiosity about Hyzenthlay since Seshomaru had first shown her to them, but he hadn't dared approach the girl with her daddy around. Shortly after Sesshomaru disappeared, however curiosity won out over caution and he had gone in for a closer look. Rin even let him hold the pup.

She was light, and squirmy and smelled like milk and puppy breath, and a dozen other little things. Her wide pretty eyes looked into his, she smiled, and a clawed little hand shot up lightning fast and grabbed his ear, while she giggled cutely.

They played with "Little Hyza," all day. Kagome taught her peek-a-boo, which was a big hit, and she spent her afternoon nap cuddled up on Inuyasha's lap. Everything was great until late afternoon, when Rin took Hyza, with her to go find Ah-Un, who had wandered off into the forest.

Inuyasha smelled the serpent youkai seconds before they heard the scream. The former shard hunters rushed into the forest. Inuyasha's nose found the girls easily, but they arrived seconds to late to be any help.

Daddy on the other hand, got there just in the nick of time. With his eyes glowing red and a roar of rage he destroyed the serpent with an attack that brought to mind the word "overkill"

He shifted back to his normal appearance, walked over and picked up his crying daughter. She clung to him, but quieted at the soothing noise he made.

It was then that they realized what had been nagging at the back of their minds since Sessshomaru had first arrived from his two, year absence. He had two arms again, both clearly marked as his by the crimson slashes on the wrists.

He frowned shifted his hold on his daughter and began rubbing his left hand. Rin comented, "It looks like it may still be a bit early to be using that arm in battle"

He glanced at her and replied, "Yes, a few more months before it will be fully usable"

They didn't say anything else about it. Even though he could clearly see that Rin wanted to ask how he was. It was good to finally have two arms again, and he was eager for it to fully regenerate and be fully functional, but in the meantime he had to deal with painful muscle cramps, and annoying weakness, especially when he tried to use it to fight like he had a moment before. That moments carelessness was painful but not ultimately damaging.


	5. Chapter 5

Blah blah blah disclaimer.

Sesshomaru spent the next morning in the village, lounging on the roof of one of the houses, keeping an eye on his daughter as she wrestled with Shippo.

Inuyasha was growing uneasy, Rin had basically told them that Sesshomaru had an ulterior motive for coming, but he had no idea what it was. It was also clear that Sesshomaru wasn't going to leave until he had gotten what he wanted. It was time for the direct approach.

He ran to where he had last seen his half brother. Sesshomaru had abandoned the roof and was now crouched next to his daughter, who was experimenting with the joys of dirt (so cute). "Dammit, Sesshomaru what do you want."

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Two years ago you brushed me off like my existence didn't matter, now you won't leave."

"Yes I did." Sesshomaru sighed, and continued. "On that day you wanted us to forget the past and live as brothers, right?

"yeah"

"Well I don't want a brother, I never have, and I doubt I ever will. You are the manifestation of our father's ultimate disgrace… Plus, I flat out don't like you."

"…Then why are you here?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at his daughter before answering.

"I said I don't want a brother, and I mean it, I liked being an only child. but I _do_ want my daughter to grow up knowing her uncle, since that requires getting myself a brother then, for her sake, I think I can put up with one"

In one smooth motion Sesshomaru picked up his daughter, stood and deposited the squirming bundle in Inuyasha's arms.

"So now the question is do you want to be an uncle?"

Inuyasha had admired the cute little demon from afar, but had resisted the urge to hold her, cautious of her fathers wrath. She was soft and warm and oh so lovable. Inuyasha smiled and answered "Only if I can have a real brother too."

"Acceptable." And Sesshomaru offered his hand in brotherhood and the possibility of friendship.

Inuyasha clasped it and regained his family.

* * *

Gaaaah!! I don't want to tinker with it anymore! This chapter is officially done. I will try to have the epilogue up by tuesday, but no promises 


	6. epilogue

Sesshomaru was visiting again. He was in a smaller version of his true form; curled up asleep next to Kaede's hut. Hyzenthlay and Shippo were wrestling. To the fox's dismay the younger dog was actually winning. Sesshomaru's twin daughters Ki and Omamori were playing with Kagome and Inuyasha's oldest son and Miroku and Sango's daughter. Kagome was holding Sesshomaru's son Fedelta, who was about to fall asleep on her shoulder. While Rin was enjoying the attention of every unmarried man in the village. Inuyasha sighed, the day was perfect.

Since he and Sesshomaru had settled their differences the older youkai had visited every few months. Privately Inuyasha suspected that Sesshomaru visited whenever he needed a break from parenting, as the dog spent at least half of every visit sleeping. Sesshomaru had always excelled at everything he did (except archery, which he was hilariously bad at), and it seemed he was exceptional at producing young as well, since he had already sired four and a fifth on the way.

He doubted he and Sesshomaru would ever really be close, but he was content with life as it was. There was always a possibility.

* * *

Ki-tree  
Omamori-lucky charm  
Fedelta- don't know, got it from another anime(cookie to the first person to guess which one)

Yay the story is done! hope you liked it


End file.
